


And Yet, Misha...

by CasMayaSutra



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasMayaSutra/pseuds/CasMayaSutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my first post in celebration of getting an AO3 account - Some thoughts... on @mishacollins the person, the phenomenon & his rendition of Dr. Chambers</p><p>Comments Kudos are the ink in my pen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Yet, Misha...

The weight of years gone by

Sits outwardly light

Yet pressing heavily upon the mind

The clamour of dreams squandered

The whispers of opportunities as they passed

Silent into the night

Cause a weary restlessness

A sense of misdirected purpose

Waiting, waiting

Something good will happen

MUST happen – tomorrow, it says

Tomorrow, it hopes

Every arrow of dejection

Of despair

Destructive

Corrosive

Crippling

Waiting

at the periphery

Waiting

to pierce sharply into the waiting heart

And yet

And yet

The heart, no; the SOUL

The resilient

The ever-hopeful

The optimistic soul

Holds up its shield – paper thin it may be

The shield made of a voice in the darkness

Whispering

Bringing it to the light

A voice urging urging urging

“Breathe In, Breathe Out”

A caress, not a lover’s

A touch, not of hands

A light, shining through blue grey eyes

Of Random Kindnesses

Of compassion

Cajoles

Demands

Commands complete devotion

And the ever-hopeful soul

The optimistic soul

Clutches, unbidden or maybe

Compelled

To follow, to respond, to love, to HOPE Some day…

And suddenly!

It is given wings

It soars

It rejoices

It delights in the gravelly voice

In the blue eyes In the radiance of the smile

Of the beloved

Escaping

A fugitive released

Shackles broken at its feet

It sighs

It whispers

It SHOUTS

Thank you, Mish!


End file.
